The End
by motherdick
Summary: Imagine being bit


As you stumble back to the gates of Alexandria, you knew this was it. You gripped onto your side where the gaping wound was, the pain was excruciating and you felt like you were going to pass out but you had to get back. You weren't going to let everyone back at home have to discover you as one of _them_. It had happened so fast and looking back you knew you should of been careful, after everything you had been through this was how you were going to leave this world. A sob escaped your lips, why had you been so stupid? You weren't ready to die yet there was so much to look forward too. The wound was bleeding profusely as you clutched onto it as hard as you could, but the amount of blood that was there was making it difficult.

Everything around you felt like it was slowing down, you could hear your heartbeat loud in your ears. You were sure that was slowing down too. Your heart hurt as you thought of everyone back home, you couldn't leave them. Memories of everything that had happened to you and your family surface causing tears to emerge. You had barely had time to start a new life in the safe haven you called Alexandria. You were glad though that your family will get that, a new start after the horrors they had all seen. Daryl, Carl, Rosita, Judith, Abraham, Carol, Tara, Eugene, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, _Rick_... Oh god Rick. The one you had barely started things with.

The tears were flowing freely by this point as you staggered towards the gates which could now be seen in the distance. You started to feel lightheaded, sweat poured from your forehead which mixed in with the tears. Every single limb on your body hurt so much, you knew you weren't going to make it to the gates. You fell face first into the concrete, barely even registering the pain because it just all formed into one.

You rest your cheek onto the ground, looking towards the gates which seemed _so_ faraway. The blurred figures on the wall, you wondered how they hadn't seen you yet. Maybe they thought you were a walker, you weren't far off from being one. Mustering all the strength you had, you rolled onto your back which knocked the breath out of for a couple of seconds.

"Help.." You mutter out. "Help."

You lifted a heavy arm into the air, waving it slightly to try and signal someone from the wall.

"Please.." Your voice was slightly louder this time.

A cough interrupted your pleads of help, blood splattering onto your lips. You continued to choke as it wracked through your body. Your whole mouth tasted like blood, the metallic taste that you knew all too well.

"Help." You tried again so much louder, you tried to sit up but was met with intense pain from the bit on your side.

You weakly looked towards Alexandria again and as you saw the gates sliding open which caused the relief to fill you. As you laid on the floor, staring up at the blue sky, you thanked the lord that you would be able to say goodbye to your family.

"(Y/N)?!" Rosita's voice was the first you heard.

"Hey Rose." You said weakly, Spencer and Sasha were behind her with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" She sounded panicked as she saw all of the blood on you and the floor.

"This is the end." You sobbed clutching onto your side. "This is it."

You vaguely heard Rosita tell Sasha to get Rick, then she and Spencer put both of your arms around their shoulders.

"It's been really great knowing you both." You mumbled as your head lolled to the side as they carried you through the gates.

"Shh." Rosita whispered.

You looked up briefly and saw Rick running towards you, his footsteps echoed through the street. When he reached you, you practically threw yourself at him. He caught you easily and you both fell to the floor, Rick holding you to his chest.

"No no no, oh no (Y/N)." Rick muttered as he lift your blood stained t-shirt up to reveal the nasty bite wound.

"I found Judith something," You rasp out as Rick cradled you in his arms. "It's in my bag."

You look up into his bright blue eyes, sadness filled them. A tear escaped the corner and he quickly wiped it away getting your blood on the side of his face.

"Oh god, not you." His was wavering with emotion.

"I t-thought I was being careful, I didn't see it.."

"No shh, it's okay." He reassured you. "It's not your fault."

By now there was a crowd surrounding you, everyone that you considered your family looking on with sad expressions on their faces. That was the moment you realised that you were ready to go, you had everyone here that you loved. The people you had fought along side through everything, you were just happy to see them one last time.

"I love you guys." You said softly as Rick held you closer.

The edges of your vision started to blur slightly, everything became unfocused as it became harder to breath. The only thing you could feel was Rick's touch on your scorching hot body. The last thing you remember as you fell into the dark abyss was Rick's warm lips touching your forehead.


End file.
